Flesh
by Leanex
Summary: Dante never thought a couple drinks would lead to all of this. But hey, who was he to complain? Hard core smut. DantexNero. Inspired by Flesh, by Simon Curtis.


**I really should be working on other things, but shit, I'm in a major Devil May Cry mood and there's like two songs that have me thinking about it constantly, so yeah. This is inspired by the song Flesh, by Simon Curtis. Because oh my god it's a hot song XD**

**Warnings: Smut. Hard core smut. And swearing, cause I can't write shit without throwing in a "fuck" somewhere. And finally, boyxboy. That's right, I went there. Turn back now if you don't like that shit.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Devil May Cry or the characters involved. All I own are my crackpot fantasies.**

* * *

Dante never meant for things to go this far. All he wanted was to chill with the younger devil hunter and toss back a couple drinks. Then again, things never really went his way. At the moment, he couldn't recall when or why they had broken out the hard liquor, but it only took a couple drinks before he found Nero suddenly seated on his lap.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Dante had asked curiously, his brain clear enough for him to at least worry about what was to happen next. Though, it was rather obvious where this was going.

"Shut up old man." Nero said. There was a bite to his tone, but it wasn't the usual anger that he was used to hearing from the younger. This was much different. He looked up into those blue eyes curiously. They were hazy and clouded with lust.

Dante couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was the alcohol talking, that maybe the kid was more of a pushover than he'd anticipated and he didn't know what he was doing right now. But this wasn't really a stable judgement, especially since the kid barely even had a slur.

Suddenly, Nero pressed his soft lips firmly to Dante's, and in that moment, Dante forgot about his worries in exchange for deepening the kiss with the younger. He felt Nero smirk into the kiss and grip at his hair roughly.

"Careful kid." Dante murmured into the kiss. "You don't want to get too rough with me."

Nero pulled back at that, looking down at Dante. There was a sparkle in his eyes and a sexy smile pulling at the corners of his plump limps.

"Don't I?" He asked.

Dante was slightly taken aback by his words, but he allowed a grin to form on his mouth, and quickly pulled the younger in for another kiss. This one more heated and rough than the last as they incorporated their teeth and tongues. Nero's hands were still tangled in his hair, tightly gripping the white strands as Dante felt the boy grinding himself into the elder. He was getting harder by the second and his pants were starting to tighten uncomfortably.

"What do you say we take this to the bed room?" Dante suggested as he broke the kiss.

"Not yet." Nero growled as he continued to rub insistently against Dante while using his mouth to ravish his neck. Finally removing his hands from the man's hair and sliding them down his throat, he rested one hand on Dante's abdomen as he hooked one of the fingers of his devil bringer into the collar of Dante's thin t-shirt. Without a second thought, he easily tore his finger through the fabric, revealing Dante's tanned muscled chest. As Nero continued his ministrations, Dante could feel himself getting close. If they didn't head upstairs, Dante couldn't guarantee Nero would get what he wanted.

"Nero." Dante said firmly, gripping his hips to stop their movement. Nero let out a slight whimper and tried to continue humping the man, but Dante's grip was too strong.

"If you want to fuck, I suggest we head upstairs now." Dante said.

"I'm not just shooting for one go." Nero murmured against Dante's neck as he ran his devil bringer against the half demon's smooth skin. Dante blinked in surprise and his grip loosened on Nero's hips , giving the younger the opportunity to continue grinding his groin into the elders. He smirked against the skin of Dante's neck before biting into it roughly, earning a sharp gasp from Dante, followed by a low growl, rumbling in his chest. Soon enough, Dante found himself tightly gripping Nero's hips again, though now encouraging the movements as he ground back roughly.

It didn't take much longer till they both came, soiling their pants. Dante was panting slightly from the orgasm, but Nero continued to bite and rub at Dante's chest, still grinding, but with a bit less fervor as he came down from his high.

Dante quickly found himself aroused once more.

"How many times are you shooting for exactly?" Dante asked curiously as his brain started to haze with lust once again.

"I don't have an exact number." Nero mumbled.

At this, Dante grabbed Nero's chin, pulling him away from his chest and dragging his head up to look him in the eye. Nero looked slightly fearful, thinking that Dante might push him away for a moment, but he relaxed as Dante pulled him into a firm kiss.

"Let's make them count then." He purred as they broke apart. Nero grinned, quickly placing his mouth back on Dante's for another biting kiss. Dante's hands slid down his hips, gripping Nero's rounded bottom as he moved forward till he could stand, while still holding onto the younger. To make it easier on the elder, Nero wrapped his legs around Dante's waist, the two now starting to make their way towards the stairs. Nero's nails dug into Dante's back as their mouths meshed together. The trek up the stairs seemingly taking forever, but neither male minded as Dante would occasionally press Nero against the wall, his fingers kneading the boy's soft bottom as he pillaged Nero's mouth.

Just when they were a couple steps from the top, Dante missed the next step, causing him to stumble forward, dropping Nero on the steps. Thankfully, he caught himself before he could fall over onto the boy. Nero grunted as he hit the steps and started to rub the back of his head.

"Shit, I'm sorry kid. I lost my footing." Dante said as he moved to help him up. But Nero pulled him down on top of him, pressing his lips back onto Dante's.

"Do me here." Nero said with a sultry smirk as he ground his hips into Dante's. Dante blinked in surprise, but he wasn't about to argue. He quickly ripped the muscle shirt from Nero's body, totally destroying the shirt, then started to roughly bite and suck at the boy's smooth creamy skin, making Nero moan and writhe beneath him in pleasure. He easily undid Nero's pants as he started to suck and nip at his pert pink nipple.

"Oh my god!" Nero moaned, nails digging into Dante's back as he started to kick off his pants. Dante grinned against his skin as he started on his own pants.

"God's got nothing to do with it kid." Dante said with a wink.

Nero rolled his eyes, slapping Dante in the side of the head. "Hurry up and fuck me." He half snapped, half whinnied.

He heard a low rumble come from Dante, then suddenly, pain shot through his thigh as Dante slapped the soft flesh.

"You wanna try that again?" He asked, looking up seriously at Nero. The younger demon blinked in surprise as he felt his heart skip a beat then pick up in speed. His cock twitched in anticipation.

"Do it again." Nero breathed out after a moment of silence.

"What?" Dante asked confusedly as his brows pinched together.

Suddenly, Nero grabbed his hair and pulled Dante mere centimeters from his face, looking him right in the eye.

"I said; Do. It. Again." He ground out.

Jesus Christ, this kid was like a fucking kink factory. Dante didn't disappoint, he quickly brought his hand down on Nero's thigh once more, a loud smacking sound resonating through the empty building. Nero cried out, but bucked his hips upwards.

"Oh my god, I've never been so turned on." Nero breathed out, though his voice quickly became a low growl. "Fuck me Dante. Jesus Christ, fuck me long and hard."

"What, no prep?" Dante teased, but Nero quickly shook his head. It didn't surprise him much. With all that's happened so far, of course Nero wouldn't want prep.

"My pants." Nero said, pointing at the discarded garment. Dante looked at him curiously before grabbing the pants. He rummaged through the pockets for a moment, then finally, he produced a small bottle of lube.

"What, were you planning this?" Dante teased. Nero blushed, but slowly nodded his head. Dante blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Deciding to question it later, he shrugged it off and popped open the lube. At least the kid was honest.

Dante quickly lubed himself up, then positioned himself at Nero's tight entrance. He quickly pulled the younger into a rough passionate kiss, then, without warning, pushed himself inside the boy. Nero bit into Dante's lip as his nails dug into his back so hard that the skin broke. Dante didn't waste time though as he pulled out till just the tip remained inside, then snapped his hips forward. Nero grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as Dante attempted to distract him with random biting and sucking around the boy's neck.

Soon enough, the pain was starting to fade and Nero was starting to lose himself to the pleasure. A loud cry of ecstasy ripped from his throat as Dante struck that wonderful bundle of nerves. A wide grin spread across the half devil's face and he started to ram into Nero, with such strength and speed that it probably would have shatter a normal person's pelvis and spine. Nero clawed at Dante's back as he screamed and writhed in pleasure.

When Dante wrapped his hand around Nero's erection, the boy could feel that familiar pooling in his stomach, and he knew he was about to reach his limit.

"Dante!" He screamed as a particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge, causing his walls to tighten around Dante. With the encasing heat tightening around his shaft, Dante found himself coming inside the younger with a grunt. They only took a moment to breathe before Nero pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Is that all you got?" Nero teased lightly with a sexy grin. Dante couldn't help but smirk at this. He slowly got to his feet, his legs felt kind of like jelly, then he grabbed Nero, earning a yelp from the younger as he picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know!" Nero snapped, but Dante simply chuckled and shook his head as he continued up the steps.

Finally, they made it up the steps and over to Dante's bedroom door. He easily opened the door, waltzing in with Nero still over his shoulder, then he kicked it shut and stepped over to his bed, dropping Nero on it. The springs in the bed bounced him for a moment, but Dante had quickly made his way atop the boy, looking down at him with his lust filled eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation. Nero's eyes lit up at the hungry look and his chest started to quickly rise and fall as his heart beat faster against his ribs. God, all of the things they could do.

After a moment of continuing to stare at each other, Dante finally moved down, pressing his lips firmly into Nero's, biting his lip and sucking his tongue. His nails dragged down Nero's sides, over his rib cage and every smooth bump of muscle. Dante knew he couldn't keep going as long as Nero probably wanted. Maybe if it was just normal sex he could keep going, but shit, Nero was a kinky little bitch, and doing it this way was getting tiring. So he knew he'd have to make this fucking good! Otherwise, that kid was going to kill him.

Dante sucked Nero's lip between his teeth, pulling it lightly as his teeth scraped across the skin. He felt a light shiver run through the boy's body as he released his lip, and he couldn't help but smirk as he started to nip at Nero's jawline, following it all the way to the younger's ear. He roughly bit the lobe, Nero making some kind of whimper/moan hybrid noise at the action. Dante started bite his way down the smooth neck, licking at each new wound. Nero squirmed at the actions, loving every rough bite to the sensitive skin.

He made his way all the way down the boy's chest, littering the pale skin in purplish red marks. He bit harshly at Nero's hips, making the boy cry out. Nero gripped his own, snowy white hair with his human hand as his devil bringer gripped at Dante's sheets. Dante smirked, then continued his venture down till he was level with Nero's half hard cock. He glanced up at the boy. His hair mussed and eyes screwed shut. His brows pinched together as he bit his lip in anticipation, his cheeks flush from the sheer passion. Dante had to take in the scene for a moment.

Just as Nero peeked open his eyes to see what was taking Dante so long, said man ran his tongue up the underside of Nero's shaft, making him gasp and shut his eyes once more. Dante took the tip into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Nero's face for a moment before shutting his own eyes and concentrating on giving the younger devil the most amazing blow job he'd ever have. He deep throated the boy like a champ, earning him loud moans of approval as he dragged his nails down Nero's hips and thighs. He then reached one hand under the boy, quickly finding his entrance once more and shoving in three fingers. Nero cried out and twisted around, trying to buck into Dante's mouth, but rather earning himself a slap to his thigh and a warning glance from Dante. Nero bit his lip as he continued to restrain himself, but as Dante managed to find that special bundle of nerves once more, Nero felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get to move. Seeming to sense this, Dante released the boy's hip. Almost immediately, Nero started to buck his hips into that moist cavern. As he felt himself getting closer to relief, he removed the hand from Dante's sheets and the hand gripping his hair, and used both to grab onto Dante's hair and skull fuck him. He tried to hold off his orgasm for as long as he possibly could, but finally, he just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Dante!" He screamed as he came. Said man happily swallowed it down, then, barely giving him a moment to breathe, Dante removed his fingers from Nero's rear end, then moved back up Nero's body, placing his mouth on the boy's, sharing his taste. Normally, Nero would be disgusted by this, but at the moment he couldn't find it in him to care. Especially when he felt Dante position himself at his entrance, then moments later push all the way inside. Nero tugged slightly at the strands still clutched between his fingers.

As Dante broke the kiss, Nero peeked his eyes open again, noticing a flash of red in Dante's eyes before he ducked down for his neck. Nero's eyes widened and his heart sped up. Were his eyes just playing tricks on him?

The answer was no. Dante was definitely starting to trigger as the demon within him growled his approval, though obviously wanted a part in the game. With the demon strength coursing through him, he was now ramming into Nero, nailing his prostate every time and causing Nero to scream at the top of his lungs. Forget about shattering a normal person's pelvis, Dante would have been fucking pulverizing it now, along with breaking their fucking spine.

Dante's nails continued to scrape down his sides, Nero barely even noticed them at this point, but they still caught his attention as he caught little flickers of Dante's arms changing. He felt Dante's teeth dig into his shoulder, only adding to the pain and the pleasure of the experience as he clawed long deep scratches into Dante's back. He felt Dante's teeth pierce his skin and he gasped as he felt the blood start to dribble down his shoulder. Dante pulled away and started to lick at the wound, cleaning off the blood.

After a moment of continuing to ram into the boy, Dante pulled out, earning a whine of disapproval from Nero. Though the boy didn't have long to pout as Dante grabbed him and pulled him up. Nero looked at his confusedly till he was suddenly pushed against the wall, chest pressed against the wall as his back was turned to Nero. Dante then suddenly reentered him, continuing the hard and fast pace he set before, ramming harshly into his prostate repeatedly as he wrapped his hand around Nero's cock and started to stroke in time. Meanwhile, Nero was screaming his lungs out in sheer ecstasy against the wall as he felt Dante sink his teeth back onto his shoulder.

All too soon, Nero felt it again. That pooling in his stomach that told him he was all too close to his release. And as much as he'd love to, he didn't think he could go another round after half triggered Dante had pounded into him. And Dante had to admit, he was close as well. He was probably a little more thankful than the younger devil though, considering once he was done this round he knew he'd be wiped. Half triggering would only add onto that wear, especially after trying to suppress it so he wouldn't destroy this kid while fucking him.

After what seemed like such a short amount of time, Nero finally came, screaming the elder's name at the top of his lungs. Dante soon followed, coming inside the boy for the second time that night. The two sat there for a while after, trying to regain their breath as they came down from their high. Dante's hands were gripping Nero's against the wall, the younger having placed them there in the beginning, as he leant his forehead against the boy's sweaty shoulder as he tried to regain himself.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dante pulled out of Nero, then wrapped his arms around Nero's waist as he dragged him down onto the bed, nuzzling his back. Nero sighed contentedly as his eyes slid shut. He could still feel the sting of the harsh bites all over his body and the red welts forming on his thighs. His body still tingled from his orgasm. He ignored all this though as his eyes slid shut and he allowed the darkness of sleep to swallow him.

"So how was that?" Dante asked cockily with a grin, only to receive no response.

"Are you already asleep?" He asked curiously as he raised a brow. Sure enough, he got a light snore in response. Dante chuckled and shook his head.

"Guess I wore him out."

* * *

**This is by far the most sexual and kinky thing I have ever written. Oh my god, why did you people let me do this?! XD nah, I kid. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

** I was actually going to write the next morning, cause I had something funny planned, but I fell asleep while writing this, then by the next morning I had completely forgotten what I was gonna do. I then tried to write something anyways, but it just started to seem like too much. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, much love to all you readers! Thanks for the support! See you next time! ;)**


End file.
